


SAO WR:Too Damn Long

by Theria



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Speedrunner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theria/pseuds/Theria
Summary: Sword Art Online is a difficult game no one can refute that statement. While the game itself had many mechanics, these mechanics that not only gave the game depth and difficulty, some of these mechanics could be use to push the game to its limits.Here starts a journey of one soon to be gamer on the quest to being the best.Speedrunner AU but its not a speedrun.





	1. Chapter 1

To those unfortunate enough not to obtain a beta copy of SAO meant that they had to content with the video and streams of other players. While SAO might not be as difficult as other video games, it's floor bosses are something not anyone can just beat. 

Illfang was most definitely not a tutorial boss or a beginner boss. That title belonged to the field boss of this floor. Illfang is a punishing raid boss with respawning adds and damage that can and will one-shot an under geared player. Needless to say, this boss is difficult. Additionally, on his last chance healthbar, he brings another sword to play. Not only did you have to learn the patterns of the first weapon, but the aggressive more random pattern on the second phase makes meant that the boss was tough to defend against. 

What made Illfang even more difficult is the difference in speed between his relatively fast hand axe and his blisteringly fast talwar. In addition to his weapons his sheer speed and girth meant that even his body was a weapon. Thus one not only had to defend against his strikes, but also avoid his bull charges.

Illfang is not an exception. Most players beat Illfang by getting a large group of players and mobbing him. Most of these attempts succeed owing due to the fact that most players knew what they were doing. Some players on the other hand decide to do some challenge runs such as no healing or only 1 party instead of a full raid. Then there are some players who just want to pick the game up before breaking the proverbial spine on their knees tossing them to the floor before stepping on them and spitting in their faces.

With that said, a video depicting a generic player model beating Illfang the Kobold Lord to death with nothing but his fist and a loin cloth is uploaded to the Internet.

* * *

The first floor was jam packed with player everyone spending all their coil buying everything and giving it all away. It was the final day of the Beta after all and with news of a clean slate for all players and everyone- well almost everyone was spending everything and giving it all away. Most players piled their money together to grind a few players cooking skill to max or as close as they can to prepare feasts for the final day celebration. Crafting skills such as alchemy were being taken for the sole purpose of cosmetics and fireworks and other more sparkly particle effects.

Out of the corner of ones eye one could see a player running around giving unidentifiable potions to players. Behind him was a rainbow trails that seemed to sparkle and in the wake of his footsteps are plants and flowers growing instantly. While SAO is not a game that normally endorses these magical effects, the GM saw fit to add these fun cosmetic items to the last week of the beta. In fact, one could see another GM standing in front of the teleporter giving away a random item to players to enjoy.

While the streets were filled with unrestrained chaos, the taverns were more reserved mood despite the festive environment in the air. In one tavern lies two players in a booth in the corner furthest away from the entrance.

A player with a cloak and a hood is laying down on the chair and the other player is a generic model with only the starting gear equipped.

“So what are you gonna do when the game starts Argo?” Kirito says .

“Ehh, probably make an in-game strategy guide for free. Finally found a way to make player written books.” answered Argo.

“Yeah, most people are going to put info on a forum or FAQ, when you go around making it feel free to shoot me a message.” says Kirito.

“Ehh, the stuff you put would probably be too much for a starter guide you know.” teased Argo.

“I could scrounge up some stuff that could help newbies. Hmm there still are a few hours left, might be enough time to break Illfang part speed run, wanna join?” Kirito says.

“Nah, kinda want to enjoy the part more you know? Anyway, what games you gonna run in the meantime.” Argo asks.

“Probably can’t, Schools coming up and that means I need to study. Might be able to do some casual gaming on the other games released this month. Might be able to do a few runs on the weekends but real life.” Kirito says.

“If you want, I can email you later to try this VR game coming up. It’s a fighting game that’s pretty jank. Anyway, going to head out and party see you.” offered Argo.

“Be seeing you Argo, send me an email or PM later, might as well log off soon, almost lunch time anyway.” says Kirito


	2. 00:00:00.00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the game begins.

From a casual glance the town of beginning was the same. Most of the changes in the town were simply a change in layout making things more convenient on a casual glance. To the more inquisitive players, they might have realized that some buildings that were only just there for aesthesis and could now be purchased. Unfortunately for them, most of the buildings are well outside their price range. The town of beginnings is a relatively flat town compared to the other towns. While there were quite a variety of scenic spots, but the town itself was a modest one without much to do at a glance. Either way, one newly created player was immediately moving to the outskirts of town In the direction of a farm, but was interrupted by a red haired avatar.

“Hey, ugh Kirito you look like you know what your doing. Can I ask for some tips? I can’t seem to get the sword skill working.” asks the red haired player. 

Turning to face the red head, the generic player model scanned him briefly.

“Sure, no problem, come follow me there is this limited quest chain that lets you rent part of a house for cheaper than the inn. So what weapon do you plan on picking up Klein.” Kirito asks.

“I was planning on picking up something like a katana or something. Me and my friends want to RP samurais.” says Klein.

“Hmm, during the beta there were a couple of people running Katanas. Some of them were tanks or dps. Not too sure how they worked to be honest.”says Kirito. “Anyway is better to think swords skills in terms of non-vr fighting games.”

“What do you mean by that?” asks Klein

“There is a telegraph before every attack. You need to position your weapon and stance in a certain area and the closer you are to the ideal stance the faster you can do the motion. Once you have the activation condition, then its all about follow up and going with the motion and then follow through where you actually need to pull back your strike a bit unless you like being off balance.” explains Kirito. “Come on, the quest chain is here, ask the guy in the hat for the quest, I am going to the other farm house be right back.”

Diligently following his advice, Klein walked up to the farmhand with the straw hat. After a brief exchange he opened his quest log to double check the details. 

“Got the quest, good we’ll do yours first.” says Kirito.

“It says I need to guard the cows?” states Klein.

“Hmm, that's kinda unlucky we are really underleveled for this. At a certain time between 10 to 20 minutes from now, a kobold scout group is gonna spawn. These enemies thankfully are like level 2 to 4, but there are 6 of them. I can probably take 2 of them at once. Can you kite and aggro them? We can get practice for you on the last kobold or during my quest. “Asks Kirito.

“By kite you mean punch them once and run? Klein asks.

“Yeah its gonna be a pain, but that means the flat you get will be more spacious.” states Kirito.

Thankfully, the plan went off without a hitch. During the time as bait, Klein had question himself if this was the smartest way to learn the game. Sure Kirito was helping him with a quest he would be unlikely to be able to do on his own currently, but once it was his turn to try to use sword skill, it became an exercise in frustration. Eventually Kirito gave up and stated that they were going to practice on more docile mobs.

“Ok that did not go so well.” Klein said as he laid on his new bed.

“Yeah sorry about that, come to the living room there is enough space to practice the stance.” Kirito called out.

“Fine fine” Klein groaned out.

That session became somewhat awkward and Kirito started pulling Klein into the correct stance. After about 20 minutes of this, he eventually managed to get into the proper stance without the need for Kirito. 

“Ok mind helping me do my quest. It's just a simple brawl with non aggro boars” states Kirito. 

Kirito’s quest was easy in comparison to his own marathon. It was a simple extermination quest where Klein could slowly beat the boars one by one. With the advice of Kirito he managed to solo most of the boar. By the end of the quest Klein was confident in fighting boars and as Kirito said would be prepared to fight the second level full of oxen.

“That was a pretty productive evening spent. Mind if I invite you to my guild once I set that up?” asks Klein.

“Umm not sure how much longer I am going to stick with the game. This game is fun, but I won’t really be progressing much. I have other games to play.” says Kirito.

“Ehh, why's that?” says Klein.

“I steam stuff and while SAO was fun to play during the beta, I don’t know how long its going to stay popular. In addition to that, I speedrun a few games and I have to go back to the grind eventually.” answered Kirito. “Anyway, I am gonna log out so get out.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Thanks for the help.” Klein waved off.

“Uhh, Klein… does your menu have a logout function.” Kirito asks.

“I haven’t check let, where is this supposed to be?” Klein says.

“Thats the thing, I can’t find it.” states Kirito.” I sent a ticket, but I don’t know when the GM will respond.

And with that a flash of light enveloped Kirito and Klein dragging them off into the plaza in the town of beginning. There the skies turned red. There their lives outside the game became irrelevant. There in the town of beginning the game that was never meant to be played started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAO  
> House [05:38:15.28]

**Author's Note:**

> So first work woof.  
> I am going to put this up for now before I can stop myself and edit everything later lol.
> 
> Tags gonna be added as i write people in.


End file.
